


00:00

by suzvoy



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, First Time, Futurefic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-18
Updated: 2004-10-18
Packaged: 2017-11-01 06:02:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/352842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suzvoy/pseuds/suzvoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One day, Clark is going to kill Lex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	00:00

## 00:00

by Suz

<http://sjhw.net/suzvoy/svfic.html>

* * *

Mucho thankings to the (un)usual suspects - nel and Saf. _smoooch_

Feedback would be adored. 

* * *

Clark is going to kill Lex. 

Lex knows it's going to happen as he rubs at the stinging in his neck; has known for the past two minutes and thirty-seven seconds. Not yet, not today, but he will. Clark is an expert at torturing people, tormenting them. Implying ever so sweetly he'll be that wonderful friend he always _promises_ to be, if Lex can only hang on a little longer. If Lex can be just a little more patient. 

Lex knows that's been a lie now for three minutes and sixteen seconds. 

For all his claims of not wanting money or being unable to keep gifts - of just liking Lex for who he _is_ \- Clark's friendship has never come free. It always costs _something_. 

So Lex has to protect himself. The most powerful being in the world is going to kill him one day, and Lex quite simply can't let that happen. 

He can't just kill Clark, either, despite the fact that in his role as Clark's best friend he has access to all the kryptonite he'll ever need. Clark needs to be bowed, punished for even existing. 

For daring to be the only thing that could ever stand in Lex's way. 

Five minutes and fourteen seconds after realising the truth, Lex knows exactly how to break Clark Kent. 

* * *

Clark's parents are really quite appallingly easy to kill. He would have expected Clark to have better protection for them by now, but then he reminds himself that this is _Clark_. He labours under the ridiculous notion that gel and spandex will somehow stop the world from recognising him (although Lex is forced to admit, at least to himself, that the world is amazingly stupid). 

He stares down at their bodies on the kitchen floor; leather gloves snug against his hand as he lowers the gun. He could have hired someone to do it but this is Clark, and with Clark it's always personal. 

Lex eats the cookie Martha gave him just before he shot her, and drives away from the farmhouse. 

* * *

The double funeral is a mental checklist of all the people Lex has to kill. For Lana, perhaps something that involves a horse. It seems fitting. 

He's by Clark's side constantly, the silent but strong best friend. There when Clark needs to cry - which he does, often - and there when Clark almost crushes his hand in the silence. 

Lex eyes Chloe and decides she'll be next. 

* * *

After the fire that takes out an entire block, Lex sits with Clark in his too-small apartment. Rubbing his hand slowly over the back of Clark's neck while his friend shakes quietly, Lex poses the suggestion out loud: 

"What if it wasn't an accident?" 

* * *

Lana and Pete die during the drive to their safe house. The escort cars, too, are destroyed in the explosion and the smoke is seen for hours afterwards. 

Finding Clark by the burnt wreckage, Lex places a hand on his shoulder. "I'm so sorry, Clark. They had such a beautiful future to look forward to together. I _will_ find out who's responsible." He's been practising that last sentence for a while now, and he's pleased with the delivery. 

"They know," Clark whispers, shoulders hunched forward, and Lex suspects he may be unable to cry anymore. "Whoever's doing this...they know about _me_." 

Letting his hand slide up until it rests against Clark's cheek Lex moves until they're face to face and forces Clark to meet his gaze. "We will find them. They will be punished." 

Clark's expression tightens, and just for a second Lex is looking at Kal. 

"I'm staying with you," Clark insists. 

It's the moment Lex has been waiting for - he has to play it just right. "Clark-" 

"You're the only one left," Clark says thickly, both of his hands coming up to cup Lex's face. "The only one. I'm staying with you." His eyes have never looked more striking. 

Lex sighs because it's expected, before grudgingly capitulating. 

Later on he discovers that Lana was pregnant, and is grateful that he didn't have to think of something else to kill the child. He's a busy man. 

* * *

Clark is paranoid enough that he sleeps in Lex's bed, and it's not long at all before they become lovers. Lex had always thought it would be enjoyable, but even he's surprised - and pleased - by Clark's sheer desperation. Their lovemaking is hard, thorough, and he doesn't doubt for a second that everyone in the office knows when they've been together. 

Lex smiles a lot. 

Life trundles along, interrupted by the occasional pre-arranged attempt on his life that he's always sure Clark is there for. Eventually the police 'find' the person responsible - an old nemesis of Superman's - the contents of his apartment clearly pointing to his guilt despite his vociferous claims otherwise. 

He disappears, impossibly, in transit to prison, and his body is never found. 

* * *

Four months, twenty five days, one hour and forty two minutes after he realised the truth, Lex looks sleepily up at the ceiling. Contentment settles over him as his fingers move through the hair of the beautiful, broken boy clinging to his body. Lex frowns, minutely, when he thinks he can hear his father laughing, but dismisses the noise when Clark mumbles in his sleep and pulls him tighter. 

Smiling, Lex thinks this must be what happiness feels like. 

**~FINIS**


End file.
